Bluetooth low energy (BLE) protocol is a wireless technology is a wireless communication protocol designed to allow wireless devices to communicate with one another within a wireless personal area network. Typical applications of the BLE protocol include health condition monitoring and fitness monitoring in which a smart device measures one or more parameters and reports the measurements to a primary device, such as a smartphone. Smart devices are generally electronic devices having the capability to connect, such as via a wirelessly connection, to other devices and/or networks and communicate at least somewhat autonomously via one or more protocols such as Bluetooth, WiFi, 4G, 3G, near field communication (NFC), etc. Currently, the Bluetooth energy (BLE) protocol allows a number of smart devices to communicate directly with a primary device which may cause negative performance issues as the number of smart devices within a system begins to multiply. Currently, the manner in which various smart devices, e.g., heart rate monitors, step monitors, glucose monitor, etc., communicate with the primary device is in accordance with their own independent respective periodicities and rules such as sending the latest data to the smartphone every second. For example, at time=0, a smart device may transmit its current value or values, transmit the next value or values at time=1 second, transmit the next value or values at time=2 seconds, transmit the next value or values at time=3 seconds, etc. However, because the transmissions from multiple smart devices are not coordinated, situations can arise in which, for example, a smart watch transmits a step value at time=1.3 second, 2.3 seconds, 3.3 seconds, etc.; a heart rate monitor sends values at time=1.6 seconds, 2.6 seconds, 3.6 seconds, etc., and a glucose monitor sends values at time=1.9 seconds, 2.9 seconds, 3.9 seconds, etc. While each smart device is transmitting its updated values to the smartphone at one second intervals, the cost of asynchronous wake ups of the processor(s) of the smartphone, e.g., to hand the data off to a respective application, is costly to power/battery consumption of the smartphone. This may result in draining of the smartphone battery rapidly and generally geometrically downward with the addition of more smart devices within the network. The cost of sending/receiving from smaller devices such as heart rate monitors is often lower than that of larger ones as smaller devices often have lower power primary processors. As the number of smart devices and corresponding usage proliferates beyond the scenarios originally contemplated in Bluetooth in which one smart device communicates with a single primary device, a significant drag on the battery performance of the primary device, such as a smartphone, occurs.